comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlton Strand (Earth-61610)
Carlton Strand is a career criminal in the New York City of Earth-61610. He is the first Electro. Powers and Abilities Electrical Absorbtion and Release: Carlton Strand can absorb electricity from devices in his environment, store it in his own body, and discharge it in arcs. The extent of this ability is unknown, but he has been observed to drain the New York Subway System and retain the entirety of this charge for several minutes before using it. Electrical Invulnerability: Although uncontrolled release of electricity does cause him pain, Strand is immune to electrocution. Heat Resistance: Strand seems to have the ability to remain unaffected by the massive amounts of heat created by use of his other powers. Although originally he did not appear to notice this, he has more recently taken to deliberately exploiting it, boiling water off of himself or melting metal with electrical arcs. Electrokinesis: '''Carlton Strand has a limited degree of control over nearby current electricity. The extent of this control seems to be dependent on how much power his body contains at a time. He can use this ability to telepathically manipulate simple electronic machines, although computers are too complex for him to understand and are thus beyond his ability to do anything but short-circuit or melt. '''Force Fields: Strand has the ability to manipulate electrical current into force fields for a short time. These shields cannot stop kinetic energy, but have been known to melt metal and shock or electrocute living things. Levitation: Depending on how much power his body contains, Strand has the ability to defy gravity to a limited extent. The exact cause of this is unknown. Teleportation: If endowed with enough electricity, Strand's body becomes unstable and he gains the ability to move through electrical conductors. Although this is generally limited to metal (usually in the form of cables or power lines), he has been observed to teleport using lightning bolts. Weaknesses Instability: Strand's body seems to become increasingly unstable the more power it contains, suseptible to disintigrating into electricity if unchecked. The more electricity retained at the time, the more difficult it is to maintain a corpeal form. Although this is the source of his teleportation ability, it is also dangerous: it has been suggested that overcharging may kill or permanently incapacitate him, or permanently prevent him from returning to human form. Conductors: If his mind wanders, Strand's control over the power in his own body relaxes, resulting in an uncontrolled discharge should he come into contact or proximity with a conductor such as water or metal. These discharges are very painful, comparable to an ordinary human's reaction to a taser, and can induce unconsciousness if sufficently powerful. The more power his body contains, the harder it is to retain control over his power supply, resulting in larger, less preventable discharges; at sufficiently high power levels he may discharge without requiring a conductor, although by this point unconsciousness is unlikely. Trivia * Strand dislikes the moniker "Electro." He doesn't hate it, he simply finds it annoying. Spider-Man , of course, has taken to calling him exclusively that. * Strand has expressed mingled hatred and fear of Max Dillon, the other Electro, due to her megalomaniacal tendencies and stated hatred of him. Nobody actually knows which of the two is more powerful; Dillon has put more power on display, but considering her life ambitions she actually has reason to. *Fortunately, Dillon and Strand have never had cause to fight each other, as Strand is a simple thief and hired enforcer while Dillon is a self-proclaimed god and aspiring world conqueror. Spider-Man has commented that this is a perfect illustration of the difference between the two "types" of supervillains. Category:Versions of Electro Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Bisexual Characters